Elijah Cook
Elijah Cook aka Kamen Rider Verge(仮面ライダーヴェルジュ Kamen raidāvu eruju) is my Kamen Rider Zi-O OC. General Information Motifs: * Clock Tower * Kanji History Elijah Cook became a wanted criminal so he could steal supplies and care for his mortally ill cousin. One day, he finally got caught while chasing down a supposed cure for his cousin's sickness. He was surprised to find that his punishment was to be trapped in a house that was stuck in an infinite time loop. After meeting a mysterious woman and agreeing to help her, Elijah Cook fights alongside other Riders to fight the mysterious Time Tanglers. Forms Kamen Rider Verge's forms are based on past Riders from the Cho Heisei Era. Kamen Rider Verge "Rider Time! Kamen Rider Verge!" Basis: Clock Tower Visor: Coming(到来 Tōrai) Equal: Kamen Rider Zi-O Kamen Rider Verge transforms by inserting the Verge Ridewatch into the right-hand side of the Ziku-Driver. Ziku-Driver finishers: * Time Snap: Verge jumps into the air and performs a Rider Kick with a large pair of clock hands sprouting from his feet. When his feet hit his opponent, the two hands rotate like a regular clock. The minute hand hurts the opponent as it spins around. When the midnight position is reached, the enemy explodes. (Zikan Girade) finishers: (Giri Giri Slash) * Verge * Juice (Sure Sure Shooting) * Apollo * Twin Horizon Armor "Rider Time! Kamen Rider Verge! Armor Time! Best Match! Horizon!" Basis: Kamen Rider Horizon BuffaloPiano Form Visor: Horizon(地平線 Chiheisen) Backpack: American Fullbottles Soultech Time Snap Equal: Build Armor Horizon Armor is Verge's first Rider Armor, accessed by inserting the Horizon Ridewatch into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver. Twister Armor "Rider Time! Kamen Rider Verge! Armor Time! (jungle music) Level Up! Twister!" Basis: Kamen Rider Twister Ferret Gamer Level 2 Visor: Twister(ツイスター Tsuisutā) Backpack: Second Gen Gashats Critical Time Snap Equal: Ex-Aid Armor Twister Armor is Verge's second Rider Armor, accessed by inserting the Twister Ridewatch into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver. Apollo Armor "Rider Time! Kamen Rider Verge! Armor Time! 3, 2, 1! Apollo!" Basis: Kamen Rider Apollo Base States Visor: Apollo (アポロ Aporo) Backpack: Starlight Astro Switches Equal: Fourze Armor Apollo Armor is Verge's third Rider Armor, accessed by inserting the Apollo Ridewatch into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver. Ziku-Driver finishers: Limit Time Snap (Zikan Girade) finishers: (Sure Sure Shooting) * Apollo Zoo Armor "Rider Time! Kamen Rider Verge! Armor Time! Pelican, Puma, Moth! Zoo!" Basis: Kamen Rider Zoo PeliUmaOth Combo Visor: Zoo (動物園 Dōbu~tsuen) Scanning Time Snap Equal: Zoo Armor Zoo Armor is Verge's fourth Rider Armor, accessed by inserting the Zoo Ridewatch into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver. Juice Armor "Rider Time! Kamen Rider Verge! Armor Time! (marching drums) Here we go! Juice!" Basis: Kamen Rider Juice Pear Arms Visor: Juice (ジュース Jūsu) Squash Time Snap Equal: Gaim Armor Juice Armor is Verge's fifth Rider Armor, accessed by inserting the Juice Ridewatch into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver. Twin Armor "Rider Time! Kamen Rider Verge! Armor Time! Nuclear! Vibration! Twin!" Basis: Kamen Rider Twin NuclearVibration Form Visor: Twin(ツイン Tsuin) Backpack: Celestial Gaia Memories Maximum Time Snap Equal: W Armor Twin Armor is one of Verge's Rider Armors, accessed by inserting the Twin Ridewatch into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver. Savage Armor "Rider Time! Kamen Rider Verge! Armor Time! Savage!" Basis: Kamen Rider Savage Primal Form Visor: Savage(野蛮人 Yaban hito) Primal Time Snap Equal: Kuuga Armor Savage Armor is one of Verge's Rider Armors, accessed by inserting the Savage Ridewatch into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver. Crypt Armor "Rider Time! Kamen Rider Verge! Armor Time! Gabu! Crypt!" Basis: Kamen Rider Crypt Visor: Crypt(暗号 Angō) Wake Up Time Snap Equal: Kiva Armor Crypt Armor is one of Verge's Rider Armors, accessed by inserting the Crypt Ridewatch into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver. Steam Armor "Rider Time! Kamen Rider Verge! Armor Time! Hammer Form! Steam!" Basis: Kamen Rider Steam Hammer Form Visor: Steam(蒸気 Jōki) One no Time Snap Equal: Den-O Armor Steam Armor is one of Verge's Rider Armors, accessed by inserting the Steam Ridewatch into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver. Musca Armor "Rider Time! Kamen Rider Verge! Armor Time! Change House Fly! Musca!" Basis: Kamen Rider Musca Rider Form Visor: Musca(マスカ Masuka) Clock Time Snap Equal: Kabuto Armor Musca Armor is one of Verge's Rider Armors, accessed by inserting the Musca Ridewatch into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver. Fiesta Armor "Rider Time! Kamen Rider Verge! Armor Time! (mariachi music) Fiesta!" Basis: Kamen Rider Fiesta Visor: Fiesta(フィエスタ Fiesuta) Equal: Hibiki Armor Fiesta Armor is one of Verge's Rider Armors, accessed by inserting the Fiesta Ridewatch into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver. Deck Armor "Rider Time! Kamen Rider Verge! Armor Time! Turn Up! Deck!" Basis: Kamen Rider Deck Ace Form Visor: Deck(デッキ Dekki) Whirlpool Time Snap Equal: Blade Armor Deck Armor is one of Verge's Rider Armors, accessed by inserting the Deck Ridewatch into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver. Fury Armor "Rider Time! Kamen Rider Verge! Armor Time! Advent! Fury!" Basis: Kamen Rider Fury Visor: Fury(怒り Ikari) Final Time Snap Equal: Ryuki Armor Fury Armor is one of Verge's Rider Armors, accessed by inserting the Fury Ridewatch into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver. Armada Armor "Rider Time! Kamen Rider Verge! Armor Time! (jazzy cop music) Armada!" Basis: Kamen Rider Armada Splash Form Visor: Armada(艦隊 Kantai) Splash Time Snap Equal: Agito Armor Armada Armor is one of Verge's Rider Armors, accessed by inserting the Armada Ridewatch into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver. Eon Armor "Rider Time! Kamen Rider Verge! Armor Time! Kamen Ride! Whew! Eon! Eon! Eon!" Basis: Kamen Rider Eon Visor: Eon(イオン Ion) Equal: Decade Armor Eon Armor is Verge's upgraded form, accessed when the Eon Ridewatch is inserted into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver. Ziku-Driver finisher: Attack Time Snap Encho Heistaff finishers Dual Time Snap * Savage * Crypt * Fury * Deck Horizon Form "Final Form Time! Ho-Ho-Ho-Horizon!" Basis: Kamen Rider Horizon BuffaloPiano Sparkling Left Shoulder: Buffalo(バッファロー Baffarō) Right Shoulder: Piano(ピアノ Piano) Final Attack Time Snap Equal: Decade Armor, Build Form Eon Armor Horizon Form is accessed by inserting the Horizon Ridewatch into the Eon Ridewatch. Ziku-Driver finishers: Ho-Ho-Ho-Horizon Final Attack Time Snap Encho Heistaff finishers: Dual Time Snap * Twister * Skid Phenomenon Form "Final Form Time! Phe-Phe-Phe-Phenomenon!" Basis: Kamen Rider Phenomenon Afterlife Damashii Final Attack Time Snap Equal: Decade Armor, Ghost Form Eon Armor Phenomenon Form is accessed by inserting the Phenomenon into the Eon Ridewatch. Ziku-Driver finishers: Phe-Phe-Phe-Phenomenon Final Attack Time Snap Encho Heistaff finisher: Ultimate Time Snap Twister Form "Final Form Time! Twi-Twi-Twi-Twister!" Basis: Kamen Rider Twister Twins Gamer Level XX Final Attack Time Snap Equal: Decade Armor, Ex-Aid Form Eon Armor Twister Form is accessed by inserting the Twister Ridewatch into the Eon Ridewatch. Ziku-Driver finisher: Twi-Twi-Twi-Twister Final Attack Time Snap Encho Heistaff finisher: Ultimate Time Snap Zoo Form "Final Form Time! Z-Z-Z-Zoo!" Basis: Kamen Rider Zoo (Red) Combo Final Attack Time Snap Equal: Decade Armor, OOO Form Eon Armor Zoo Form is accessed by inserting the Zoo Ridewatch into the Eon Ridewatch. Z-Z-Z-Zoo Final Attack Time Snap Cell Form "Final Form Time! C-C-C-Cell!" Basis: Kamen Rider Cell Bulk Form Final Attack Time Snap Equal: Decade Armor, Faiz Form Eon Armor Cell Form is accessed by inserting the Cell Ridewatch into the Eon Ridewatch. C-C-C-Cell Final Attack Time Snap Fury Form "Final Form Time! Fu-Fu-Fu-Fury!" Basis: Kamen Rider Fury Survive Equal: Decade Armor, Ryuki Form Eon Armor Fury Form is accessed by inserting the Fury Ridewatch into the Eon Ridewatch. Fu-Fu-Fu-Fury Final Attack Time Snap New Verge "Rider Time! Kamen Rider (Rider! Rider!) New Verge!" Rebirth Time Snap Equal: Zi-O II Kamen Rider New Verge is Verge's super form accessed by splitting the New Verge Ridewatch into two pieces and using them in both slots of the Ziku-Driver. Ziku-Driver finisher: Rebirth Time Snap (Zikan Girade) finisher: (Giri Giri Slash) Saikyo (Best Face) (King Giri Giri Slash) Triple Verge "Rider Time! Kamen Rider Verge! Triple Time! (Phrase) Kamen Rider Verge! Grid! Epoch! Triple! Triple!" Equal: Zi-O Trinity Kamen Rider Triple Verge is Verge's second super form accessed with the Triple Verge Ridewatch, combining his power with that of Grid and Epoch. Supreme Verge "Rider Time! Kamen Rider Verge! Supreme Time! Savage! Armada! Fury! Cell! Deck! Fiesta! Musca! Steam! Crypt! Eon! Twin! Zoo! Apollo! Ritual! Juice! Skid! Phenomenon! Twister! Horizon! All Together Now! Kamen Rider Supreme Verge!" Equal: Grand Zi-O Kamen Rider Supreme Verge is Verge's final form accessed with the Supreme Verge Ridewatch. In this form, Verge is covered in platinum armor adorned the faces of all his Cho Heisei predecessors. These Rider Armors are normally used by Kamen Rider Grid. Phenomenon Armor Rider Time! Kamen Rider Verge! Armor Time! Kaigan! Phenomenon! Basis: Kamen Rider Phenomenon Phenomenon Damashii Visor Backpack: Purgatory Eyecons Omega Time Snap Equal: Ghost Armor Phenomenon Armor is one of Verge's Rider Armors, accessed by inserting the Phenomenon Ridewatch into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver. Equipment * Ziku-Driver - Transformation device Finish Time! Time Snap! Finish Time! Rebirth Time Snap! Finish Time! Time Surge! * Paradox Ridewatches - Transformation trinkets Weapons * Zikan Gatatsu (Pressured for Time) - Verge's personal weapon and New Verge's secondary weapon, has hammer and gun modes Kidzuchi! (Hammer) Dan! (Bullet) Time Charge: 5...4...3...2...1...Zero Time! Finish Time! (Ridewatch name) Waru Waru Smash! Finish Time! (Ridewatch name) Hoden Hoden Discharge! * Encho Heistaff: A magic wand weapon; used in Eon Armor. Hey! (Legend Rider's name)! (Names of selected Legend Rider)! Dual Time Snap! Finish Time! E-E-E-Eon! (Names of selected Legend Riders)! Scramble Time Snap! Hey! Kamen Riders! Cho! Cho! Hei-sei! Cho! Cho! Hei-sei! E-E-E-Eon! Cho Heisei Riders! Ultimate Time Snap! * Ultimate Gatatsu - New Verge's personal weapon (Saikyo) Finish Time! Hero Waru Waru Smash! (Saikyo) Finish Time! Rider Waru Waru Smash! (Saikyo) Finish Time! Hero Hoden Hoden Discharge! (Saikyo) Finish Time! Rider Hoden Hoden Discharge! Vehicles * Ride Striker * Time Mazine Etymology Verge means something that borders, limits or bounds. (Merriam-webster.com) Elijah's name originates from a famous Hebrew prophet. The name means "my God is Yahweh". Trivia * Verge's design is based on a bell tower. His helmet is meant to resemble a church bell.